


On the road

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Deja Vu, Flirting, M/M, Nostalgia, Playing Footsie, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: After a short stay in Cuba, Hannibal decides he's ready to face his demons back home. Together with Will, they move to Europe to take a train to Lithuania. Travelling intensifies Will's feelings for Hannibal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts).



> partly inspired by [this post](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/158822295168/sirenja-and-the-stag-murder-husbands-on-the)

The platform was crowded, as was the station in general. They picked the best moment. The security was on alert but had virtually no chance of catching them. Besides, they had made sure that no one would recognise them. Hannibal had grown out his hair and combed it into an elegant bun, while Will had shaved and cut his hair, to Hannibal’s grave dissatisfaction. Their clothes were bought in a chain store so they did not stand out in the crowd.

The table hanging on the wall was indicating that the train they needed to be on would leave in five minutes. That was Will’s cue.

A woman announced the exact same piece of information, warning the passengers and telling them to hurry if they didn’t want to wait another hour for the next train.

Hannibal was sitting on a bench by a wall, with only one small suitcase on his lap. He was holding a newspaper but his eyes were wandering about. There was a woman with a small child who started crying and Lecter prayed she was not going to get on the same train as he was. Then, a man cursing loudly caught Hannibal’s attention. He had just spilt coffee on a perfectly ironed white shirt. The tie was awful, though, Hannibal observed. He glanced at his watch, smoothed the crease in his jacket and swiftly moved towards the train after grabbing his belongings.

The second he was on the train, he turned right and peeked into the compartments on his left until he found the one he was looking for. Hannibal opened the door with a smile.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” Will answered while looking through the window to his left. His glasses were too wide and would often fall from his face. He had to correct their position frequently, which was annoying but also offered him a perfect excuse to keep his hands busy. Hannibal made a mental note to buy a pair of glasses that would fit.

He put his suitcase under the seat opposite Will before sitting down. The men were watching the people on the platform for the next minute or so, until the train pulled out. They were more or less safe: with passports, money and valid tickets. Their mug shots had not reached the Eastern part of Europe yet, as the FBI focused on their last destination – Cuba. However, just for the sake of being thorough, Crawford must have informed the Interpol of two dangerous killers on the loose who might be virtually anywhere.

“I suppose we should have an amazing view of the changing landscape,” Hannibal informed and clasped his hands in his lap.

“At least before the nightfall,” Will added and shifted his gaze from the trees outside to the man sitting opposite him. For a brief moment, Hannibal’s face was closed to him, as well as his mind. There was no way of knowing how he felt about going back to his homeland, with all sorts of hidden traps along the way. The past had been haunting him all his life and he had done everything in his power to manage, with the exception of facing the demons back home. Now was the opportunity to relive the pain and accept the reality. Mischa was dead and she was going to stay that way forever, no matter how hard her brother was trying to come up with the equation to reverse time.

“You can lie down if you want to. The journey may be tiring,” Hannibal offered, still staring out the window.

“I’m fine.”

Will repositioned his glasses and slipped a shoe off his right foot. With no hesitation, yet gently, he stretched his leg to reach Hannibal’s clothed ankle. To his surprise, the touch startled Hannibal but he managed to recover quickly and throw Will a lustful glance. Graham pretended not to know what it was about. After a moment of pause, Will raised his foot a bit higher, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Hannibal gulp and check the door to their compartment. Even if anyone was to come inside, they would probably leave as soon as they noticed the little game between the two men.

Will leant forward, reaching inside his jacket to take out a piece of paper which he handed to Hannibal. It was meant to serve as a distraction – a copy of Da Vinci’s Vitruvian Man.

“Entertain me.”

Graham did not know what to expect exactly but he hoped for one of Hannibal’s anecdotes, perhaps an innuendo based on the rumours of Da Vinci’s alleged homosexuality.

Lecter took the drawing with a particular sort of smile – the one that expressed pride and gratefulness. After a moment of thoughtful consideration, Hannibal began folding the piece of paper. The first few moves seemed fairly easy and Will followed carefully every shift of the man’s nimble fingers. Then, the technique became more complex but the piece of paper with the drawing on it finally started to assume a specific shape. Will watched not only Hannibal’s hands at work but also the man's whole posture and face expression. He seemed distracted enough. Perhaps even willing to participate in whatever Will had prepared next.

Hannibal looked at the origami heart in his hands with nostalgia. Time was a funny thing. It had been a few years before that he’d done the exact same shape out of the exactly same drawing.

This time, however, he could give it to Will directly. So he did.

Gently, Graham held the heart in his hands, remembering all the remarks of things fragile like teacups. He wouldn’t have wanted to break Hannibal’s heart now. Or ever again, for that matter.

With a teasing grin, Will stood up from his seat and moved to sit next to Hannibal. The man tensed visibly for a brief moment, before he felt Will’s right thigh pressing against his own. To make things worse, Graham shamelessly placed his palm on Hannibal’ leg, high enough to boil the man’s blood. Then, he leant over Hannibal’s shoulder, allowing him to feel the almost unbearable proximity.

“Last time I was on a train, I was pushed off it after sharing a kiss,” Graham whispered straight into Hannibal’s ear.

It wasn’t something Lecter did not know. In fact, it was among the first things Will had told him when they finally reunited after months of separation in the Uffizi Gallery, a few years before. Still, it was thrilling to hear about the treatment Will got from Chiyoh.

“I’m much more deadly than that,” Hannibal replied while gaping at the hand squeezing his flesh. The reaction had Will smile victoriously – he tamed the beast, at least for now.


End file.
